


A Gift in Return

by WinchesterWytch



Series: Best Christmas Ever [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, D/s, F/M, First-time Domme, Fluff, Language, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: It's Dean's turn to spread a little joy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Best Christmas Ever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574350
Kudos: 7





	A Gift in Return

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my ever-fabulous editor Candice, @cleighwrites. I couldn’t have finished this properly without her.
> 
> This is the final chapter.

He’s not sure how long it’s been, but he wakes to the sound of her laughter, a sound that sends warmth seeping through his body. He opens one eye peering at her through his lashes. She’s watching him, a soft smile on her face, patiently waiting. She’s still wearing the white wrap and his mouth goes dry. He still doesn’t know what she’s wearing underneath it, and he’s dying to find out.

He sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Hey, there,” she says. “Christmas is almost over; it’s time for Santa’s good boy to open the rest of his present now.” His eyes desperately search hers, dark and pleading. She opens her mouth, and he barely lets her finish her sentence, “It’s up to you now,” before he’s up and out of the chair.

His legs are still a bit weak from sitting and being wrapped around the chair legs for so long, which makes him stumble forward in his rush to stand. Y/N brings a hand to his chest to help steady him and the heat from her fingers spreads like wildfire through his veins. He snakes an arm around her waist and yanks her to him. He shoves his other hand into her hair, maneuvering her head to exactly where he wants it. His lips crash into hers in a forceful kiss. He can’t get enough, he’s been dying to touch her all night. Christ, she tastes so amazing. He nips at her bottom lip before pulling back, searching her eyes once again.

“I’m all yours,” she whispers.

Dean tugs hard on her hair. Her lips part to let out a squeak, and he licks into her warm mouth teasing, tasting, taking. He tightens the arm around her waist, the hand in her hair cradles her head and holds her in place. The intensity of his desire drives him to pull her closer, kiss her deeper, his body melds with hers. Then her hands are pushing at his chest, she’s squirming in his arms, trying to pull away. When she smacks his arm, he realizes what he’s doing and releases her, taking a step back.

She bends over, resting a hand on her thigh. He hears a soft, “Fuck,” exhaled through ragged breaths.

Trying to steady his own breathing, he finally manages a gruff, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. Did I hurt you?” He can’t bring himself to look at her, afraid he’s ruined the whole evening. Soft fingers brush across his cheek, and he finally raises his head to look at her.

Her eyes are bright and her smile soft as her fingers continue to stroke his cheek. “I just couldn’t breathe.” Then she laughs, “You took my breath away.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he drops his gaze again, “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” she coaxes. “I think you have a present to finish unwrapping.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.” She takes a step closer, caresses his arms, then drops her hands to her sides and waits.

He presses his forehead against hers and kisses the tip of her nose before reaching out to open the clasp on her wrap, letting it fall to the floor. He grunts in approval when he finally gets to see what she’s wearing underneath. The heather grey, snowflake patterned corset and panties match the pajama bottoms she had gifted him the night before. The ones currently discarded on the floor. Except these are trimmed in white lace and silver bows.

Mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, he scrubs a hand over his face not sure what to do next. He certainly doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as her. This couldn’t possibly last, could it? No, she’d get tired of his crap sooner than later.

Dean stands there stunned, eyes roaming her sensual frame. He absentmindedly raises a hand and trails his fingers along her jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone, watching as she trembles under his touch. A single finger follows the edge of the corset across her chest; over the swell of a breast, dipping down, and then over another swell. The pulse in her neck is thrumming, the rise and fall of her chest increased. ‘Too good for me,’ he thinks.

He furrows his brow, dragging a hand across his face again before letting it fall to his side. Tilting his head, he stares, there’s something in her eyes, something that wasn’t there before. He knows what it is, but the name eludes him. ‘Way too damn good for me,’ he thinks again.

* * *

* * *

Watching the emotions play across his face, she reaches behind her back to unhook the garter belt, hoping to distract him and bring his focus back to the present.

Catching the movement, he quickly pulls himself from his thoughts, grabbing her hand. “Let me.” Dean reaches behind her with his other hand, and seconds later, the material falls to the floor. Spinning her around, he groans at the sight of all the hooks down the back of the corset.

She laughs, “Those are just for show.” She raises her left arm. “Hidden zipper.”

“Thank God.” He makes quick work of the zipper, letting the material fall away from her body. He pulls her back against his chest, each of his hands cupping a breast; kneading, pinching, caressing. Her head falls back against his shoulder with a moan, and he kisses her temple.

His hand glides down her stomach as the other continues to palm her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple. His tongue traces the shell of her ear and his breath ghosts across her cheek, “So fucking beautiful.” Humming, she tilts her head to the side and slightly forward to give him full access to the back of her neck.

He places a kiss behind her ear as his hand slips into her panties, a finger brushing against her slick folds. “Mmm, damn your wet.” His tongue traces a cool path over her flesh and the warmth of his breath that follows causes her body to shudder in response; she bucks against his hand. “Needy too,” he hums his approval.

His mouth continues to assault her neck and collarbone. “Dean, _please_.”

“Drives me wild when you say my name like that.” He shoves two fingers deep inside her throbbing core as he sucks hard at the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

She gasps, pushing back into him. Feeling his cock pressing against her ass, she grinds into him as he continues to pump his fingers into her. The hand on her breast continues kneading her pliant flesh, fingers squeezing and rolling her pert nipple, while his other fingers drag against her walls, curling and scissoring in her wet heat.

He whispers into her hair, “Damn, you feel good.”

She whines as the guttural timbre of his voice vibrates through her body. He tightens his grip when her legs start to give out. “I’ve got ya, sweetheart.” He slides a third finger in, pumping faster, sliding over that rough patch of skin with every thrust, and that familiar wave of pleasure begins to spread through her body. He whispers in her ear, “I wanna see you come on my fingers. Can you do that, babe?” Tilting her head back, she lifts her arm, wrapping it around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Her ass is grinding hard into his hips and she can feel the stiff line of his cock pressing against her.

* * *

* * *

Her walls start to flutter and he curls his fingers, his thumb rubs against her clit and then the coil snaps. Y/N clenches tight around his fingers, coating them with her slick, grinding her mound against his hand. Releasing his mouth, she lifts her head and then slams it back against his shoulder as she screams his name. He continues to gently pump his fingers into her, letting her ride them back down. He finally pulls his hand from her panties and she slumps against him. Holding her against his chest with one arm, he raises his sticky fingers to his mouth, intent on tasting her.

Before he has a chance, she grabs his wrist, pulling his hand to her waiting lips. He sighs as she sucks in his index finger, swirling her tongue. When she sucks in the second finger, he breathes out, “So smokin’ hot.” As she takes in the third finger, a shudder runs through his body and his cock twitches.

Once she’s thoroughly cleaned her slick from all his fingers, she lets them go with a pop and immediately pulls him in for a kiss; pushing her tongue into his mouth so he can taste her on her own tongue. When she finally releases his mouth, he exhales sharply.

“Christ, you are trying to kill me.”

Twisting out of his grasp, she turns to face him. Sliding her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, she shimmies them down her legs, before kicking them aside. She takes the two steps back to the end of the bed and then turns her back on him. Bending over, she places her hands on the edge of the bed, ass in the air. Looking at him over her shoulder, she growls, “Fuck me, now, and don’t be gentle.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He’s on her in a flash, hands grasping her hips as his dick slides between her legs. He rocks his hips, dragging his throbbing cock against her heat, letting the slick dripping from her cunt coat every inch of him. He grunts when she reaches back to grab his sac, massaging and tugging on the sensitive flesh. Leaning over her, he places a sweet kiss between her shoulder blades, before asking, “You ready for this?”

“Always ready for you,” she hums.

“Fuck.” He bites hard into his lower lip. Lining himself up, he thrusts in, swift and smooth then stills, taking in the feeling of her soft wet heat. He slowly pulls back out, teasing her, letting just the head of his cock rest at her entrance.

“Dean….” She grasps his thigh in an attempt to pull him closer. Pulling completely away, he playfully smacks her ass, eliciting a whine.

“So needy,” he laughs.

* * *

* * *

A finger traces down her spine before his hand grabs her hip again. He slams back into her, rolling his hips until they are flush with her ass cheeks. She gasps at the stretch of her walls and the thick hard feel of him. She shifts, pressing even further into him.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asks, as he wiggles his hips against her.

“Will you please quit teasing, and fuck me already?!”

Without further hesitation, he pulls out and eases back into her. After a couple of slow drags, he sets a brutal pace, slamming into her again and again, just like she asked. Each thrust pushing her forward on the bed. Her arms finally give out, and her forehead crashes into the comforter, her hands fisting into the bedding, ass tilting higher. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of her hips to help keep her in place, and she smiles at the thought of the bruises that will appear in a few short hours.

The new angle opens her up further, allowing him to sink deeper into her warmth. “So close,” he growls as his thrusts become erratic. She tightens her walls around him, and he moans. With one last, hard thrust, he shouts her name as he comes thick and hot inside her. He continues to roll his hips as he reaches around, pressing his thumb against her clit. “Come on, baby, give me one more.”

The rumble of his thick velvety voice added to the feeling of his still throbbing cock sends heat pulsing through her, her body shudders, the wave of sensations almost too much to bear and she whines in ecstasy. Her muscles clench around him, milking him until neither has anything left to give.

* * *

* * *

Spent, Dean falls over her back placing soft kisses across her shoulders. Moments later he feels her legs start to tremble under his weight, and pulls away, causing them both to whine at the loss of contact. She rolls over, scooting up until her ass is on the mattress, legs dangling over the edge.

He sits on the bed next to her, a hand resting on her thigh. He hears her hum as he absently rubs circles across her skin and glances down at her still form. ‘Damn, she’s so beautiful’. He can’t believe the gift she gave him tonight. Can’t believe that she would want to do that for him. They haven’t been dating long and he definitely hadn’t mentioned to her how that would be something he’d enjoy. The fact that she’d somehow figured it out and wanted to share it with him is both overwhelming and amazing to him.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“You did great tonight. Thank you.” He gently squeezes her leg before going back to tracing circles, staring at the floor, watching her from the corner of his eye.

She cracks open an eyelid to peek at him, “I did?” A brief smile crosses her lips and then is gone just as quick. “Handcuffs too much? How are your wrists?”

He purses his lips then nods, “It’s okay.” He gives her a wink and says, “Maybe lined ones next time though.” He feels her leg twitch under his fingers.

“There’s going to be a next time?”

Dean can hear the excitement in her voice and grins. “Hell yeah, sweetheart. Lot’s of next times.”

“Well, Merry Christmas to me.” She raises a hand above her in a weak fist pump. He can’t help but double up in laughter. When her hand falls back down, she rests it on his thigh. A smile of contentment on her face as her eyes close again.

He leans over and places a kiss on her temple. A rush of feelings hit as he sits back up. He thinks about what tonight meant and what it could mean going forward. He then realizes that he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life being surprised by her. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, he flops down next to her and stares at the ceiling as they lay there in comfortable silence.

* * *

* * *

She groans moments later, feeling their combined fluids beginning to dry on her inner thighs. Dean doesn’t move. Turning her head, she stares at his perfect profile, and wonders for the umpteenth time at how lucky she is to have him in her life. That he accepts her for who and what she is.

“What’cha thinking there, sweetheart.” The rough timbre of his voice startles her.

“That I should take a shower, but I don’t want to move.” He hums in agreement, continuing to massage her thigh. They both fall silent again, this time she starts to doze off. She’s so relaxed she can’t even open her eyes as she feels the bed shift seconds later when he stands.

She feels his lips brush softly against hers, “Love you, Y/N/N.”

“Mmm, love you too,” she whispers back as he walks away. As she hears the bathroom door click, her eyes fly open and she jolts upright. “Wait. What?!” She clamps a hand over her mouth quickly looking at the bathroom door, it remains closed. Did he just say he loved her? And she said it back to him. “What the hell just happened?” Flopping back down on the bed, she stares up at the ceiling. “Well, damn.” This is certainly a new development, but she’s too tired to analyze it right now, and her eyes drift closed again.

Seconds, or maybe minutes later, she’s not sure, she feels an arm slip under her knees and another beneath her shoulders, which bring her body up to a warm chest. Expecting him to lay her further up the bed, her eyes snap open when she realizes he’s carrying her across the room.

“Where we going?” she asks through a yawn.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Got everything I need right here,” she mumbles, snuggles deeper into Dean’s chest, and he places a kiss to the top of her head. When they reach the bathroom, he lets the arm under her legs fall away, and she slides down his body, her hands braced on his chest. Supporting her with his other arm, he lets her find her footing before loosening his grip.

Grasping her waist, he turns her. She gasps at the sight before her. The room is lit with nothing but a few candles, music is playing low in the background, and the tub is filled, a few bubbles floating on the surface. The scent of her favorite bath gel wafts through the room as she runs her fingers through the perfect temperature water.

“Wow.” She turns and throws her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together. “This is… wow. Thank you!”

He chuckles. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Picking her up by the waist, he carefully places her in the tub, holding her, so she doesn’t slip as she sinks into the water. Once she’s safely settled, he slips in behind her. Stretching his legs out on either side of her, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her flush to his chest.

She lets her head fall back on his shoulder and sighs. “You are amazing; you know that? The best boyfriend ever.”

“Only because of you.” He grabs a cloth off the small shelf near the tub, squeezing her shower gel into it. He wets the cloth, then slides her forward. Dean rubs the washcloth across her shoulder blades and down her back before bringing it around to her front. He pulls her back against him and then lifts her arm, brushing the cloth down her bicep to her fingertips, wiping every inch of her skin clean. Dragging it back up her arm, he rubs gentle circles across her neck and chest before reaching for her other arm. She sighs heavily, sinking further into the water.

He hums happily, “That’s it, babe. Just relax, I’ve got you.” He massages each breast with the cloth as he circles each one. Her stomach muscles dance as he swipes it across her torso. When his hand dips between her thighs gently swirling the fabric through her folds, she moans at the simple, pleasant feeling of his touch against her skin.

Her fingers trail lazily up and down his thighs, eliciting a similar moan from him. Grasping her thigh, he pulls her leg toward her chest so he can reach her lower leg and foot, then does the same with the other leg.

* * *

* * *

Once he’s satisfied she’s completely clean, he quickly cleans himself up before he wrings the excess water from the cloth and lays it over the side of the tub. Kissing her temple, he wraps an arm around her, whispering in her ear, “Time for bed.”

She whines, “Still, don’t want to move.”

“Come on, the water’s getting cold.” He reaches around her, pulling the plug to let the tub drain. Turning on the water, he tests the temperature before grabbing the sprayer from its holder. He makes quick work of rinsing them both before turning everything off. Placing a hand on either side of the tub, he pushes himself to a standing position, blowing out the candles closest to them before climbing out.

Dean places a towel over the back of the tub and lays her against it. He dries himself off before slipping an arm behind her shoulders and the other under her legs; he scoops her up, setting her on the edge of the porcelain. Arranging the towel, he wraps it around her shoulders.

He places her hands on his shoulders for support, “Hold on,” he warns. While he dries her upper body, her head falls forward, and her hands slide down his chest. She presses a kiss to his tattoo.

“Stand up for me.” His voice is soft, undemanding. She shakes her head. Dean chuckles as his hands grasp her waist and he pulls her up. “Almost done,” he reassures her.

Her hands are back on his shoulders while he is still on his knees. He presses a kiss just above her belly button, as her torso rests against his head. By the time he finishes drying her legs, she’s practically falling over his shoulder.

Y/N’s softly snoring when he picks her up, and he laughs. Cradling her against his chest once again, he carries her back into the bedroom, blowing out the rest of the candles along the way. He places her on the bed and brushes away the strands of damp hair clinging to her cheeks. He climbs in beside her and brings the blanket up to cover them both. When the bed dips under his weight, her body rolls into his.

“Dean?” Her voice is breathy and low, barely audible.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” The words are mumbled into his shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulls her in closer. Resting his chin on top of her head, he whispers back, “Best Christmas, ever.” They can talk tomorrow about what they both confessed. A few minutes later, he follows her into a blissful sleep.


End file.
